Naruto's Final Straw
by The Unknown Uchiha
Summary: One insult unleashes the wrath of one boy onto an entire village.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The sun was setting and the last waning lights of the day revealed a mob chasing a little kid. This mob chanced the blonde boy shout curses and every profanity they could think of. The mob chased the boy for hours before finally cornering the child in an alleyway. "What do you want will me," the trembling child asked them.

"Your head on a platter."

"Yeah we're finishing what the yondiame started."

"You don't deserve to live. Demon brat."

The mob consisted of several civilians armed with whatever sharp object they could find. The rest of the mob contained some shinobi, who were busy pulling out the weapons. One shinobi pulled out several shuriken, "At least your whore of a mother can rest in peace knowing that the abomination of Konoha will finally come to an end." With that the shinobi threw the shuriken hoping to incapacitate the boy, but something inside of the boy snapped upon hearing his mother being called a whore. Seconds before the shuriken could injure the boy a veil of blood red chakra in the shape of a two-tailed fox surrounded the boy's body. The tail smacked the shuriken away. The boy looked up adorning each cheek was three whisker-like scars, crimson slitted eyes, and a feral look.

"No one will miss you either." Upon saying that he raised his hand and a clawed chakra hand shot out grabbed the man. Raising his other hand Naruto ripped the man's head off. Seeing this the mob tried to run in fear. Though it was a failed attempt for the boy slaughtered all of them. The boy walked over to the last living member of the mob, a recently incapacitated Kakashi Hatake, and glared at him.

"Damn you demon brat. The yondiame should of brought you with him into the belly of the shinigami. Kyuubi no Yoko."

"My name is Naruto you bastard." With that Naruto took his chakra claws and slashed Kakashi's throat. After Kakashi stopped spasmming Naruto let out a roar that would challenge even the Kyuubi's roar. With that Naruto walked into the middle of the alley where no blood or bodies were laying and collapsed.

"You did good Kit now rest for you'll need it." With those words Naruto fell into a deep sleep. Upon opening his eyes Naruto stood in a desolate plain. The only two things Naruto saw was another kid and the Kyuubi no Yoko herself locked in a cage. "Well looks like the kit made it."

"Yes Kyuubi time for me to take over. He is too weak survive with out us."

"Who are you," a very worried Naruto asked. The Kyuubi laughed the evilest laugh she could muster.

"Well kit I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko and him. Well he is you."

"Impossible."

"I am you Naruto. Though just a better version of yourself. Do you want to live Naruto?" Naruto just nodded like a maniac. "Well then you and I must become one instead of two. I can give you survival, power, and. Revenge."

A/N: Yes I killed off Kakashi. Personally I like the guy. Though it was necessary for the story.

R&R.


	2. The Start of a New Beginning

"I am you Naruto. Though just a better version of yourself. Do you want to live Naruto?" Naruto just nodded like a maniac. "Well then you and I must become one instead of two. I can give you survival, power, and. Revenge."

-Six Years Later-

Naruto woke up late for school from another one of his many nightmares. He was having them ever since he made a deal with his other half six years ago. Ever since then he has been conditioning himself to become a ninja. After the Kyuubi's interference six years ago his chakra coils started to grow and he has started to create a kekkai genkai or blood trait. Of course he wasn't creating it rather the Kyuubi wanted a strong vessel, so the Fox decided to create one that would trump the other kekkai genkai. If you asked Naruto he would just say power was earned through hard work.

Naruto walked into the bathroom showered and brushed his teeth. Afterwards he donned a pair of goggles and his orange jumpsuit accompanied by his belt and Kyuubi belt buckle. Kyuubi decided that Naruto should act like a kid when they passed the goggles in the store. Though Naruto being a natural prankster pulled a fast one on the Kyuubi and bought a few pairs of the orange jumpsuit, lets just say Kyuubi wasn't pleased, so to make the fuzz ball happy Naruto bought the belt and buckle.

Naruto then ate his daily bowl of breakfast ramen and headed out the door towards the Academy. Naruto didn't have to worry about money or necessities ever since the incident. He took all the money off of the bodies then told the Hokage what "happened" even if he fudged it a little to save his skin from the counsel. Turns out the Hokage knew he was lying and that some of the ninja that attacked Naruto were traitors to the village. So it's safe to say Naruto had enough money to last him until he became a full fledged ninja.

On the way to the Academy Naruto saw a help wanted sign so he decided to drop in to see if there were any decent jobs available. When Naruto entered he noticed it was a weapons shop. "Hey is anyone in here?"

'Good thinking Kit having a job in a weapons shop might provided you opportunities to learn weapon making.'

"Way ahead of you fur ball," Naruto whispered. Just then a big, burly man walked out from behind a curtain that no doubt led to his forge. Naruto first noticed his scars. The first one was a fairly small one over his eye, then there was a scar one both of his forearms from the back of his hands to the tips of his elbows. Next he noticed was his

headband around his waist. At the moment the man wore no shirt so you could see his ripped muscles. The man wore black anbu pants with black ninja sandals. Finally he was wearing an apron from the waist down.

"You just gonna stare or do you need something?"

Naruto snapped out of his trance and smiled at the man, "Sorry zoned out. I couldn't help but notice your help wanted sign."

The man looked him up and down, "Come by after school."

-Three minutes later-

"Naruto your late," stated Iruka. Naruto shrugged then sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke grunted at the action causing his fan girls to go crazy. That was one downside to sitting down next to the raven-haired emo. "SHUT-UP!" Naruto couldn't help, but laugh at his teacher's antics.

"Sorry sensei I saw an opening for a job so I stopped by to see if I could fill the position," Naruto childishly stated. That was one thing that made Iruka uneasy was how childish Naruto was as if he was acting. Though like every other time Iruka shrugged it off and continued the lecture. Naruto being proactive so he could become stronger quickly studied up on every aspect of Konoha's history. As well as every other shinobi village and the creation of the Shinobi World and way of life. He knew every clan in Konoha as well as the individual kekkai genkai. He had information on each member of the shinobi force in Konoha including their strengths and weaknesses.

The one thing that didn't help was Naruto couldn't take on anyone higher in rank then a low level chuunin. That ability was only thanks to his larger then normal chakra reserves. Though Naruto didn't have to worry about that now, because he was only playing the system to become stronger. Even if that meant listening to incompetent teachers drone on and on about the importance of knowing the history of the village. Naruto just glanced over at Sasuke to see him hanging on to every word while staring out the window. Naruto remembered the day that he got Sasuke as an ally.

XxxFlashbackxxX

Naruto was walking down to the training grounds at a young age of 8 years old. All of a sudden he felt a tug in his stomach, so he climbed into the nearest tree and started to meditate. After a few minutes Naruto blacked out.

...Kyuubi's Prison...

"Hey Yami. Hey Fur ball," said Naruto calmly. Naruto as long as he could remember that he always saw the Kyuubi as a gigantic fur ball hence the rather rude name.

"DAMNIT YOU LITTLE TWERP STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yami just yawned at the two who woke him up from his daily nap. Naruto looked around to see the prison that held the Kyuubi and the landscape had changed since he was last here two years ago.

"So why did you call me here Fur ball. You do know we have a telepathic link right?"

Kyuubi just growled annoyed at the blonde. "Remember that book you read that spoke about kekkai genkai," Naruto nodded his confirmation, "well I've decided to forge a brand new kekkai genkai for my jailor as a peace offering."

Naruto smirked, "Peace offering my ass. What's the real reason for forging this kekkai genkai Kyuubi?"

"Wow you didn't buy it this time Naruto. I'm impressed normally you get excited and jump up and down, when Kyuubi does stuff out of' kindness'," observed Yami. Naruto just grinned his trademark smile. "Well your correct Kyuubi isn't doing this for just you. I asked him to make you stronger. Also it fulfills the Biju ceremony requirements."

"Biju Ceremony?"

"Yeah every 500 years or so all nine biju create a kekkai genkai, a clan, and a forbidden jutsu. This helps prevent the return of ten-tails."

"Who's ten-tails?"

"A tale for another day kit. Now on to the kekkai genkai. I need to start creating it. So what do you want out of this kekkai genkai?"

"Well I want a doujutsu, but not just any doujutsu. I want a doujutsu that trumps all other doujutsus."

"Can you be more specific, because I'll just throw shit together and form the doujutsu."

"I want to be able to copy kekkai genkai. Oh I want it to help me with seals. I'm going to call it the Fuingan."

"Ok then your gonna need blood from three people. Which brings me to the second reason why I called you here, you need allies kits. If you have allies you'll be able to achieve our goal. The only way to get proper allies is to find some who you can corrupt easily. Try and find Sasuke Uchiha for your first set of blood. Also try and get him as an ally."

"Ok I'll see what I can do."

...Konoha...

Just Naruto came too he saw the very person he needed to find Sasuke Uchiha, trophy shinobi of the counsel. "Hey Sasuke you got a minute. I need to talk to you." With that Naruto jumped down out of the tree stopping Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the blonde.

"How can I help you dobe?"

"Well this may seem weird, but I need a vile of your blood for a ceremony. Also I was wondering if you would be my sparring partner."

'Good lure him in Kit.'

"I'll tell you what dobe if you can pin me to the ground I'll even be friends with you."

"Ok. Meet me at Training Ground Zero."

"Training Ground Zero? Never heard of it."

"Oh well then follow me."

Yami: Your 3 months late Wolf.

Wolf: Sorry my parents took my netbook away. I write the rough drafts on it.

Kyuubi: Did you think about using the family computer.

Wolf: Were you not listening I write the rough drafts on my netbook. The final copies are sent to the family computer. Stupid Fur ball.

Kyuubi: What did you just call me?

Yami: Why'd they take it away?

Wolf: My grades dropped. And I called you a fur ball.

Yami: Is that your only excuse?

Wolf: No the original copy of this chapter was mysteriously deleted off of my netbook. So I wrote this one.

Kyuubi: Wow that's gay.

Wolf: Yep. Anyways read and review.


	3. A New Landlord

Sasuke continued to stare out the window and remembered the fateful day that Naruto became his rival, but his most valuable ally. A day he would never forget.

XxxFlashbackxxX

Naruto and Sasuke had just made it to Training Ground Zero. Naruto began with some stretches to loosen up. Sasuke saw this and decided to copy the blonde. After about fifteen minutes of a warm-up session Naruto got up from the ground. "Well it looks like I get to test out a new Taijutsu stance today."

Sasuke smirked, "Like your Taijutsu could match up to an elite like me."

Naruto nearly face vaulted at this, "Well looks like the Uchiha needs a lesson in humility." Naruto focused some chakra at his hands and feet. Afterwards Naruto positioned himself into what seemed like a crouched fox. Sasuke didn't recognize this weird stance, but shook it off and entered into his Interceptor stance. Both looked into each others eyes and fifteen seconds later Sasuke was sent flying into a tree. Naruto and used the chakra to make him run faster on his hands and feet. Kyuubi had Yami show him this stance so Naruto could have a unique Taijutsu. The first attack of Naruto running like a fox and headbutting the enemy in their gut. The speed helped in sending the opponent flying. Sasuke seemed to be having a rough time anticipating Naruto's random assaults. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and kick him up into the closest tree

"What is that Taijutsu? It's so random."

"Well Sasuke. This is the Wild Fox form, a form unique only to the

containers of the Kyuubi and the containers children. It requires

tremendous amounts of chakra to pull off. And once I become angry, all

my attacks increase in strength. The reason you can't effectively use

your clan's Taijutsu is, because my Taijutsu is not a select amout of

punches or kicks, but rather random attacks based on the terrain."

"Damn." Sasuke came done from the tree and charged at Naruto only to

kick the air. Just as so as Naruto disappeared he reappeared where

Sasuke stood. Sasuke started falling back to the ground and managed to

right himself to land safely on his feet. This onslaught went on for

an hour before Sasuke managed to land a luck shot on Naruto. This shot

threw Naruto off course making him charge into a tree. Effectively

knocking it down. 'Yes I finally hit him!'

"Ok Sasuke it's time I finish this and pin you down." Naruto then charged Sasuke and kicked him into the air. Naruto then kicked Sasuke so his back was facing the ground and jumped onto Sasuke's torso hard forcing Sasuke down onto the ground. Then Naruto jumped into the air and pin Sasuke down with some shuriken. "I win."

"Damn fine I concede defeat I'll accept you as an ally."

"That isn't why I was sparring against you. I did this for your blood and I needed to train with an actual human."

"I'm a man of my word. Plus I want friends who can handle themselves in a dire situation," Sasuke filled a vile with his blood and handed it to Naruto. Naruto the proceeded to bandage Sasuke's wounds. "You seem really good with medical supplies."

"Yeah the Kyuubi has been training me in first aid and medical jutsus. The Kyuubi said that they may come in handy later on in life."

Sasuke just smirked and turned around to leave the training ground, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," Naruto grinned evilly in his head for he just made an ally.

'Good going Kit his Uchiha pride won't allow him to leave your side.'

"Not exactly Kyuubi. His pride has nothing to do with it. Rather his past."

'Well whatever it is he is well within your claws. We are also one step closer to finishing the ceremony.'

"So who is the second person I have to get blood from?"

'A Hyuuga.'

"Ok."

XxxFlashback EndsxxX

"Ok class now next week we'll be taking the graduation test. So brush

up on your Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and your clone technique."

'Clone technique! Crap that's my worst technique,' thought Naruto.

"You are dismissed!" With that Naruto bolted out of the classroom. This confused Sasuke who had never seen the blonde act this way before. So Sasuke and a certain Hyuuga decided to tail the blonde.

-Naruto's Private Training Ground-

"Kyuubi I have no clue on how to do a clone jutsu. Any ideas, because I'm lost."

'You could threaten their lives until they pass you.'

"No that won't work. The Hokage trained these guys not to fear me."

'How about you fail the test?'

"WHAT!"

'I don't like that Mizuki guy. I have a feeling he is up to no good.'

"Why would you care?"

'Because Kit, that's your job.'

"Oh. Fine I'll stop him." Now if Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi. He would of assumed Naruto was crazy. That didn't stop the Hyuuga from freaking out a little from watching her idol talking to himself. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop Sasuke, Hinata." Sasuke use to this stepped out of his hiding spot. Hinata just sat there frozen in fear from being discovered. "Come on Hinata I know your there. I am not stupid."

"I-I n-n-never said y-y-you were stupid N-Naruto-kun."

"Still stuttering Hinata? Grow a backbone," replied Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke don't pick on her. It's not her fault that she's like that."

"I know her father is a complete dick."

"So Hinata have you thought about what I said?"

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun," said Hinata who was now pushing her index fingers together, a nervous gesture.

"So Naruto needs an answer."

"Sasuke I'll deal with this. Hinata do you know why I come her to this training ground?"

"N-No Naruto-kun."

"It's because the Hokage can't watch us here. So if you have any concerns your safe."

"I-I ran f-from home t-today." This shocked Sasuke a little. He had never thought Hinata's problems at home would force her to this extreme measure. Naruto however expected this. Ever since Hinata's mother had died her father started pushing her to the extreme. Even to the point of threatening to disown her. Naruto had ended asking for her blood out of pity. She of course willingly gave him the necessary vile of her blood. Naruto the offered to help make her stronger if she joined him in his conquest for revenge. Now Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for her answer.

"Well Hinata I do own several apartments ever since the incident that happened six years ago.

"Y-You would d-do that f-for me N-Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, why not? I'm mean I don't use them anyways. If you get a job you can pay the rent."

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." With that said Naruto gained a ally and became a landlord.

Wolf: I think that turned out relatively well.

Yami: You would.

Wolf: What's that supposed to mean?

Kyuubi: You wrote it so of course you would like it.

Wolf: I resent that remark.

Kyuubi: What ever.

Wolf: Read and Review.


	4. The Test Pt 1

-One Week Later-

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto looked up from his seat to see the student before him, some civilian's brat, had come back from his test. Naruto took the cue and rose up from his chair and walked out of the room to go take his test. This test would determine if he was ready to be taught by a jounin sensei. Though after his talk with the Kyuubi it was decided that Naruto would fail the test. As Naruto neared his destination he noticed Mizuki waiting for him outside the room.

"Ready Demon Brat?" Naruto just ignored his comment and walked into the room. Upon entering the room he came upon he saw a room big enough to be a rough size of his bedroom, which wasn't all that big. The room was empty except for a students desk and a table with a few headbands sitting on top of it. Iruka was seated in one of the two chairs behind the table. Naruto saw a written test on the students desk, so he went ahead and sat down at the desk. As Naruto got comfortable he heard the door close and saw Mizuki sit in the chair next to Iruka.

"Well Naruto to start things off we are going to have you take a written test about the history of Konoha. After that we want you to demonstrate a ninjutsu and taijutsu. Then to finish things off I want you to create two clones." Naruto nodded that he understood and took out his pencil. After a few minutes Naruto finished his test much to Iruka's surprise Naruto failed it horribly. Naruto kept surprising Iruka by failing every test. "Naruto... YOU FAIL!"

"Come on Iruka he didn't do that bad."

"Mizuki for starters his ninjutsu failed, he got all of the answers on

the test wrong, his taijutsu sucked, and he can't make a simple clone.

Let alone two."

"Iruka-sensei can I have a word with you in private?" This request

shocked Iruka and Mizuki even more then his horrible performance.

"Sure Naruto. Mizuki go and get the next student please." Mizuki then

got up and left the room to retrieve the next student. "Ok Naruto we

are alone. What's up?"

"I'm in the middle of a counter conspiracy. So I purposely failed the test."

"Counter conspiracy?"

"Yeah I'm preventing something from going wrong in the village. So while I waited for Mizuki to sit down I copied the test and did both. The original has my true answers. The copy is in your hands," Naruto reached into his jacket and retrieved the test. He then handed the test to Iruka, "This test I waited to turn in when Mizuki wasn't here."

"Why? Do you suspect Mizuki?"

Iruka quickly graded Naruto's test and was surprised to find that every answer was correct. "I wanted Mizuki to leave the room, because I don't trust him. Never did and we have time I bribed the next student to stall Mizuki for me. Now can I take the test for real?"

Iruka sighed, 'In hind sight he is clever. I hope whatever is going on Naruto can do it on his own.' Naruto patiently waited for Iruka to make up his mind, "Fine Naruto, but you will fight Sasuke in a taijutsu only match later to prove your worth as a shinobi. Now perform a ninjutsu and give me two clones." Naruto nodded his agreement and took off his jacket.

"I'm going to perform both in the same instance." Iruka was shocked that Naruto could do such a thing as that. Naruto channeled his chakra throughout his body. As the chakra flow increased Naruto started to glow a yellowish color followed by a reddish color. Naruto the performed twenty hand signs rapidly, "Raiton: Thunder Bird." From Naruto's body came a slight chirping. Afterwards Naruto's body became covered in lightning, which proceeded to come off of him and congeal into the shape of bird. Naruto through a kunai into the air and commanded the bird to attack it. What shocked Iruka, was the control Naruto had with the technique. A technique he knew was a low chuunin level jutsu. Iruka looked at the broken no melted and shattered kunai knife. The bird had ripped the kunai to pieces and proceeded to melt it.

"Naruto that was amazing."

"Yeah I'm working on improving it so that it does more then just melt stuff. Now for the clones." Naruto then preformed a couple of hand signs, "Raiton: Lightning Clone." The Bird that Naruto made started to have a spasm attack then split into two individual pieces of lightning. Both pieces hovered next to Naruto and molded themselves into his shape. Naruto then applied chakra into both and they turned into two perfect clones. "Yeah I had trouble with the clone technique taught here so I went home last week and learned this one instead."

Needless to say Iruka was in shock at how well Naruto executed both the ninjutsu and the clone technique perfectly. "Well Naruto all you have to do is show me your skills in taijutsu when you face Sasuke later. You may go now." After Naruto left Iruka placed Naruto's true test in his jacket along with one of the headbands sitting on the table. Specifically a black one. Mizuki then opened the door ushering in the next student. Iruka looked up to see a paint-covered Mizuki.

"Don't ask Iruka." Mizuki was clearly pissed off.

Iruka's only thought was, 'The Prank King has struck again.'

-Training Ground Zero-

"So Naruto how did you do?

"Y-Yeah Naruto-kun, h-how d-did you do?"

Naruto only chuckled at Hinata's stuttering, which cause her to blush even more. "Well for starters we need to work on your confidence. Also Sasuke Iruka wants us to have a taijutsu fight later for my real test."

"Real test?"

"I'll explain later when it's over. So have you any word from the council about the new bingo books?"

"No they haven't arrived the caravan was attacked by bandits. So the Hokage sent out a few jounin to retrieve the books."

"Jounin for bandits?"

"Yeah they don't want any of the lower ranks looking at them before

they are jounin."

The three then chuckled at the ridiculousness of the ninja council. "Little do they know that is exactly what I planned to do."

Wolf: Done.

Yami: How come we haven't made an appearance?

Kyuubi: Yeah!

Wolf: Because your irrelevant to the chapter.

Yami: So I haven't been seen for two chapters.

Wolf: Well you are waiting for Naruto to figure out your really name.

Yami: Whatever.

Wolf: Well thanks for reading folks. Please review or else I can't know what you guys think about the story.


	5. A New Ally Born Out of Fear

A leaf fell slowly ever so slowly towards the ground. That's when the course this leaf took shifted. If you looked from the leaf's eyes you would see a raven-haired boy going all out with a blonde-haired boy. Each one unleashing a series of attacks on each other. Standing outside of a circle etched into the ground was a man in his mid-twenties observing this fight. Taking notes, yelling commands not to kill, but over all he was proud. "Okay guys that's enough I have what I need. You two are dismissed."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Naruto I didn't peg you as being a softy."

"Alright boys that's enough now why don't you go home. I'm sure your dying to go to bed."

"Nah I actually have and errand to take care of before I go home. Take care Iruka-sensei. Sasuke." With that Naruto dashed away out of sight. This 'errand' was sure to be fun. Except for those caught in the middle. Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower. For Naruto stealth wasn't a problem. In fact he had snuck in there for several experiments or company.

'Kit what are you going to do once you get it?'

"I plan on stealing it and making a copy of it for the Konoha idiots. Then I'll use it against them."

'Good. Though you need more allies as well as power and experience. Especially if your going to take him on.'

"All in time my dear Kyuubi. All in time." Naruto finally made it to the Hokage Tower. Unfortunately for him the Hokage was still there doing paperwork. So he would have to take the back entrance in again. Naruto dashed around to the back of the building and tapped a brick twice revealing a secret passage way. Naruto knew of only two passages that lead to the secret chamber. Normally people believe that the Scroll of Konoha lay inside the Hokage Tower, but what most people didn't realize is that that scroll is a copy to throw off the enemies. The Shodaime thought of it so he had two passages built that were commonly known to all the jonin. Though rumor has it there was a third passage built only for the Hokage. Naruto had yet to find said passage as he near really explored it.

After a while of twisting and churning down passages. Naruto was thousands of feet underground facing the vault. This vault was the test all jonin had to go through to become jonin. Once you get through the Vault you'll come upon the armory which holds the Scroll of Konoha and various other relics. The true goal of the jonin test is to learn a jutsu from the scroll. Then perform the technique to the Hokage and the current ranking jonin. Do to Naruto's knowledge of this place he managed to find a switch that turned the vault off so he could get through without a problem. After a rather boring walk through the Vault, Naruto came to the door that lead into the Armory. Now if Naruto wanted to he could of taken the whole Armory years ago, but he wanted a challenge for when he enacted his plans.

Currently the only ones who knew of his true intentions were Kyuubi and his other half Yami. Naruto was currently working on trying to figure out Yami's true name, but he failed every time. So Naruto decided to just work on his current skills and mastering Kyuubi's power. If all went according to plan Naruto would become the next Kyuubi. Though the Kyuubi didn't know of this. Though that was a problem to solve later. Naruto finally got to the end of the Armory to see the scroll on it's holder. Naruto the proceeded to unseal a scroll that looked exactly like it and then remove the real scroll. After ten minutes Naruto had two copies of the original scroll one for Mizuki and the other to replace the real scroll. Naruto the sealed the real scroll into a storage seal he had tattooed onto himself. He then placed one copy on his back and another copy onto the holder for the Scroll of Konoha.

-Middle of the Forest-

Naruto made himself look exhausted and waited for Mizuki to show up. Naruto heard a rustle in a nearby bush and looked up to see Iruka coming towards him. 'Damn why his he here?'

"Naruto, why did you steal the Scroll of Konoha?"

Naruto started acting like his idiotic 'self', "Well Mizuki-sensei told me if I mastered a jutsu in this scroll that you would make me a ninja for sure!"

"Naruto you should kno-," suddenly a barrage of shuriken interrupted Iruka as he pulled Naruto out of the way. Mizuki then came out of hiding with two Fuma Shuriken attached to his back. He sneered at Iruka and was actually impressed that Naruto didn't die of exhaustion.

"Nice enough of you to join the party Iruka. Now help me kill the demon before he destroys the village."

"Mizuki what are you doing? The Hokage ordered us to bring him back alive!"

"I'm going to do the village a favor and rid them of this menace. If you get in my way I'll kill you as well Iruka." With that said Mizuki unattached one of his Fuma shuriken and spun it around fast enough for decapitation and then hurled it at Naruto. Naruto was in the process of grabbing a kunai when Iruka push Naruto to the ground and took the shuriken in the back. Naruto feigned innocence and pretended to look worried for his sensei.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"It's ok Naruto I don't view you as a demon. I view you as a misunderstood child who is seeking attention." With that Iruka ripped the shuriken out of his back and threw it at Mizuki, who simply dodged it.

'What an idiot,' thought Naruto who attached the scroll to his back and ran off into the woods hoping Mizuki would follow him.

"Look at that Iruka the demon is going to destroy the village."

"Your wrong Mizuki. Naruto isn't the demon you are." Iruka the ran off in Naruto's direction and made a perfect henge of Naruto to throw Mizuki off of his trail. Mizuki not to be fooled placed a tracer on Naruto, when they met after the exams. Mizuki activated the tracer, which activated a seal on Mizuki's map showing that Naruto had stopped outside of the Hokage's range. Luckily Mizuki placed a tracer on Iruka as well showing and the map showed that the were about ten miles apart. Mizuki decided to track down the blonde and kill him. Then it was off it his master Orochimaru. About two minutes later Mizuki came to the clearing were the real Naruto was meditating. Mizuki leaped over the traps and landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto who was well aware of Mizuki's tracer had placed it on his clone and was hiding behind a tree facing Mizuki's back. The clone pretended to be meditating so Mizuki would attack the clone setting off a trap to prevent Mizuki from moving for a while. Mizuki smiled evilly at the clone pulled out a kunai and lifted the clone up by the neck and stabbed the clone through the heart. Naruto anticipating this used a lightning clone to fool Mizuki with. The clone suddenly turned into lightning powerful enough to send several volts of electricity through Mizuki's body. Mizuki the collapsed unconscious on the ground. Naruto the came out of hiding and placed a chakra sealing tag on the back of Mizuki's neck. Naruto then removed all of Mizuki's weapons and tied Mizuki to a tree. About ten minutes later Mizuki came too just to find that he couldn't move or use chakra.

"Well Mizuki it seems as if the hunter became the hunted. Your mine now." Mizuki looked up to see Naruto wearing a new outfit. Instead of his hideous orange jumpsuit he wore a mesh undershirt and a thick, black denim jacket. His jacket was zipped half way up. Around his neck was a tooth that looked like a fox's tooth on a leather cord. Surrounding the tooth were nine blood red tails and orange claws in between each tail totaling to about sixteen claws. Naruto wore black Anbu pants and sandals. Around his waist was an orange obi sash which held his several pouches. Naruto had a Kyuubi mask positioned on the side of his head. "Now your going to tell me your plans for the Scroll of Konoha Mizuki."

"As if I would tell you demon brat." Naruto didn't like this answer at all so he turned around to reveal the kanji for demon etched into the back of his jacket with red thread. Naruto the bent down and picked something up from the ground. When Naruto turned around, he revealed a kunai knife that was so hot it looked white.

"Now Mizuki tell me and I won't shove this into your gut. Once this goes in it will instantly castrate your wound and basically have the effect of welding itself into your flesh." Mizuki instantly started to become afraid of the child standing infront of him. Never in his life had he met someone who would torture someone to this extreme. Mizuki finally decided to give in to the blonde for fear of what he would do to him.

"Fine I was going to take it to Orochimaru."

"And where did you think the scroll was hidden?"

"In the Hokage's Office."

"That was a fake Mizuki. So is the one I had with me."

"WHAT!"

"Yep. Now I'm going to let you free. Take the scroll I give you to Orochimaru. Get on his good side and report to me all of the info you can to me. From now on you work for me."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"If you don't I'll kill you. You'll find a seal on your arm. If you betray me it will activate and kill you slowly. Oh and only I can remove that seal. So you have no choice, but to obey my orders."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Good now I'll take your headband so they think you got away from me."

Wolf: Done.

Kyuubi: Well this has took an interesting turn.

Yami: I agree. I'm also glad we were mentioned in this chapter.

Wolf: Good now you can stop complaining.

Yami: For now.

Wolf: Well please review.


	6. Possible Recriuts

Iruka ran through the forest looking for Naruto and Mizuki. He couldn't believe that Mizuki didn't take the bait. He had henged into Naruto to through off Mizuki to help Naruto get away, but after an hour Mizuki didn't show up. So Iruka started worrying that he went after Naruto instead of the henged Iruka. After a few minutes Iruka felt Naruto's chakra spike long enough for Iruka to find him. When Iruka arrived he found Naruto holding a headband in one hand and sporting a new outfit. "Naruto are you ok? What's with the outfit?"

Naruto turned around to find Iruka standing there, "Oh hello Iruka-sensei. Yeah I'm fine, but Mizuki got away. Do you know who Orochimaru is?"

Iruka noticed immediately that Naruto was avoiding the question about his new outfit. Iruka just shrugged it off, but before he could respond Iruka fainted from lack of blood. Naruto had almost forgot that Iruka was wounded. 'Kit if you want to stay in good standings with the Village then you better take him back.' Naruto nodded his agreement and pocketed Mizuki's headband and threw Iruka over his shoulder.

-10 minutes later-

"Hello Naruto. How can I help you?" The Hokage was surprised to see Naruto, but was even more surprised at his outfit. 'He's becoming more and more like the demon. If this keeps up we'll have to kill him.'

"Hey old man. I came to tell you Mizuki has defected from the village. I couldn't stop him from going after some dude named Orochimaru. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes Naruto. I know who Orochimaru is and was. He use to be one of the three legendary Sannin of Konoha and he was one of my students during the last Great Shinobi War. Now he is an A-ranked criminal and if things keep going the way they are he'll become an S-rank missing-nin. Why?"

"Because he took the real Scroll of Konoha to Orochimaru. I managed to get his headband from him. Iruka was injured in the process, so I took him to the hospital."

"Very good Naruto. Why don't you give me the headband? Also I'll write this down as a reconiance mission and both you and Iruka will receive pay for it."

Naruto handed the Hokage the headband and walked out, 'Kit that was close. I'm surprised he didn't send Anbu to follow you.'

"Kyuubi you know that after what happened to Kakashi the Hokage won't risk it."

'True. So are you ready for the last peace of info on the kekkei genkei?'

"Kyuubi I've been thinking about it and I think that sort of jutsu is over powered."

'I have to make you something or else the Juubi will escape.'

"I know Kyuubi that's why I've been thinking it over. You said you had to make a new one right, but what about improving something or someone?"

'Well I'm not sure. I'll check with the other tailed-beasts.'

"Ok thank you." Naruto went on to his training field to find more people then usual there. "Well it looks like I have guests. Let's see there's Kiba, Shino, Ino, wow Sakura, Choji, and well this is hello Yugao." Everyone turned around to find Naruto had showed up. Though what surprised them the most was his outfit.

"What are you doing here you idiot?" Sakura's voice was truly starting to irritate the blonde. As well as her attitude towards him. Though everyone immediately backed up from Sakura, but before Naruto could kick her ass Sasuke and Hinata showed up.

"What are you guys doing here. This is Naruto's clan's training field. Even the Hokage doesn't come here." Lucky for Sakura, Sasuke showed up before Naruto could beat the info into her.

"Wait Naruto has a clan?" Like Ino everyone was confused. Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto just sighed at the question.

"Have you ever heard of the Uzumaki clan Ino?"

"No. Why?"

"That's my clan. I'm also related to the First Hokage, Sasuke, and if I'm correct Hinata as well. Mito Uzumaki the first Hokage's wife had this training field built just for the Uzumaki. So why are you trespassing on my property?"

"Well Naruto-san we all received a note from Hinata-san. Also so did Shikamaru-san, but you know how the Nara's can be." Everyone was shocked at Shino's response. Then they turned Hinata who was blushing from the attention she was receiving.

"Hinata can we talk to you in private," both Sasuke and Naruto said. This caused the Hyuuga to shrink back in fear. Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed an arm and dragged her to a small house Naruto had built. After applying privacy seals Sasuke and Naruto cornered her and began the interrogation.

"Hinata do you know how dangerous that was? You could have blown our cover. Especially since Yugao is an Anbu Black Op. They work directly for the Hokage," ranted Naruto.

"Naruto's right we have to be careful of who we invite here. Also they have to be approved by us. Besides Yugao isn't the only dangerous one. Sakura's mother is on the civilian council. They hate Naruto and also Sakura is being paid to ruin Naruto's life. Luckily we found that out a while ago," responded Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I've heard them all complaining about the corruption in the village. I figured N-Naruto-kun y-you could turn them to your side."

"Hinata not everyone has an evil side. Some people are inherently good. Though the rest have a good side and a evil side. So I can't manipulate people into feeding on their dark side. Luckily you two had already feed off your dark side. All you two needed was an 'ok' from someone."

"Well Naruto I think Sakura and Yugao will be easy to turn to our side. Ino will hesitate, but will come running for me eventually. Though Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru might be untouchable. Choji will just stay with Shikamaru. Shino will see it a mile away and Shikamaru might be nothing, but a lazy, good spirit."

"What about Kiba and Akamaru?"

"Kiba is basically an animal Naruto. So he just needs a little push."

"Y-your wrong Sasuke. Kiba isn't like that."

"I agree with Hinata. That's why I invented a pill that inserts evil chakra into a person. Just give to the four male's." With that he gave two of the pills to Hinata and the rest to Sasuke. He then took down the privacy seals. When they got back Shikamaru had shown up, he decided to lay down and watch the clouds. The others were resting under a tree or training. As soon as Yugao felt their chakra signatures she got up and walked towards them. Everyone else soon followed suit.

'/Kit were did you get those pills/?

'I made them a few days ago during one of your naps. Yami gave me enough chakra to make four. Now that I've studied the make up of the pills I can make several without using his or your chakra.'

"Naruto nice place you got here. Perfect spot for watching the clouds."

"Thanks Shikamaru. Since all the guys are here we'll start with a little initiation test. Hinata, Sasuke if you'll please."

"What are these things?"

"Well Kiba they're soldier pills. Made from organic plants and herbs. Though be warned. They will destroy your chakra system and rebuild it. So it'll hurt. If you don't take it you can never come back. If you take it you can come back. Though whatever option you take you can't speak about this location to anyone even the Hokage himself."

All the guys looked at the pill they had and mentally gulped. Kiba then got an idea, "Why do we have to take the pills, while you and Sasuke don't?"

Naruto chuckled and reached into one of his pouches. He then flared chakra and made two pills, "Ok Kiba we'll each take a pill."

Sasuke took one pill and popped it in his mouth and broke it. He felt like his body was on fire, but since his chakra affinity was fire he was use to getting burned. Naruto followed suit and had the Kyuubi seal the chakra away for later use. After watching both of them stand the perfectly fine Kiba's temper flared a little and not wanting to be out done popped his pill in his mouth and broke it. After the initial split second Kiba dropped screaming to the ground. Choji jumped in fear and the reaction. Though after a minute Kiba stopped screaming and had a content look on his face.

"Are you ok Kiba," asked Choji.

"Perfectly fine Choji. Come on why don't you take the pill. It's really not that bad." Choji gulped, but took the pill. After Choji dropped screaming Shikamru and Shino decided to take the pill and get it over with. After a while their screaming stopped and they all felt fine. In fact they felt stronger and calmer. "Wow Naruto that pill was amazing."

"Yep and the pain only happens after the first pills. The rest act like normal soldier pills. Also don't take those soldier pills anymore."

"Why?" Shikamaru was now getting suspicious of the pill they just took.

"Well Shikamaru. Those pills mess up your chakra system without hope of reconstruction. Do to the fact that they aren't natural. Also Kiba I want Akamaru to take one. Also the girls, but I've sadly run out of them. So way don't the eight of you come back at another time."

'/Nice save Kit. So why don't you want them taking soldier pills?/'

'It reverses the effects of my pill.'

After everyone agreed they went home. Naruto and Sasuke stayed to work on their Taijutsu, while Hinata worked on her meditation. After a while Hinata started performing katas for her taijutsu. Sasuke started working with his first lightning jutsu and Naruto was working on controlling the Kyuubi's chakra. So far he could only control half of the first tail. What he found out was that he needed to control all emotions and not add any of his chakra. In doing so he had on almost infinite amount of chakra while in cloak mode. Then the unexpected happened. Shuriken was sent flying and all three of them. Hinata pulled of a rotation, Sasuke dodged them and Naruto swatted them away.

"Well it looks like the Hokage is scared to exterminate traitors. So I'll do it myself," out from behind some bushes came someone that made even Naruto become afraid.

"That's impossible. Your dead. I saw it with my own eyes." Standing in front of them was none other then Kakashi Hatake. The only difference was his headband had a slash through it. Also he wore black pants with a belt holding three pouches, a white shirt with the symbol of a phoenix, and a black sages jacket with red flames at the sleeves and bottom of it.

"Your right I was dead Naruto. Then the Shinigami made me a deal. Work as a Underworld Summoner and I could come back to life. Now I'm back to become a Konoha shinobi and a jonin instructor."

"What about your headband?" Sasuke wasn't about to be fooled.

"Oh the Shinigami is some what of a prankster. So he made it permanent." Naruto took out a brand new metal piece and tossed it to Kakashi. He in turn switched them out and destroyed the broken one. "I was actually thinking about training you three. If the Hokage takes me back."

"You tired to kill me."

"The council placed a seal on me that controlled my speech and movements. It worked sort of like the Yamanacha's mind control jutsu." Naruto slowly nodded, but didn't trust him. "Oh the Shinigami says happy birthday Naruto." Upon saying that Kakashi unsealed a black scroll with a skull on it and tossed it to Naruto. Luckily it just so happened to be his birthday so Naruto accepted the scroll.

Wolf: We'll stop there.

Yami: Aww it was getting good.

Kyuubi: I agree with half pint here.

Yami: who are you calling half pint?

Kyuubi: You.

Yami: Furball!

Wolf: Ok guy you two that's enough. Well read and review everyone.


	7. The Bell Test

It had been two weeks since Kakashi's revival and he was allowed to become a jonin sensei. Though that was irrelevant, because today is the day that the genin teams were assigned. Naruto was slightly excited seeing as how this would allow him to get closer to achieving his goals. Luckily he had an idea of who he would get as a sensei. Especially since Kakashi was back the counsel would want him to keep an eye on the "demon". Not that it matter since Kakashi was on his side now. As well as the Shinigami, god of death. Iruka had walked in and gave his speech how they were now adults of the village. Then he began calling out the teams.

-Teams 1-6 Later-

"Team 7 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto smirked at this, "your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto wasn't at all surprised. Seeing as how they wanted Kakashi to train Sasuke to use the Sharingan in the future. They also wanted Kakashi to keep an eye on Naruto and it was obvious that Kakashi saw their teamwork and would request Hinata. "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Hanuro. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"What why do I get suck with the creepy bug freak?!"

"One Sakura it isn't nice to make fun of your teammates. Two your grades were the worst in the class, while Shino was the third best. Kiba is somewhere in the middle." While down playing his skills Naruto didn't make Rookie of the Year, but he did become runner-up. Though Team 7 knew who really deserved Rookie of the Year. "Anyways Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"Troublesome." The lazy Nara pretty much summed up the whole day.

-Seven Hours later-

"Where the fuck is he?" Naruto had a lot of patients. Especially since he became an evil master mind bent on destroying all inn his path, but Kakashi was really trying his patience.

"Naruto if I didn't know the answer to that question two hours ago. What makes you think I know the answer now?"

"Well I really wasn't asking you. I'm just frustrated." After saying that Kakashi opened the door to find his students beyond pissed off.

"Meet me on the roof."

-One shushin trip later-

"Ok since this time is to get to know each other. Well just do that. Naruto your first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen and my allies. My dislikes are a certain council. My dream isn't really a dream, but a goal and that is a secret."

"Very well. Hinata your next."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Um my likes are N-Naruto-kun. My dislikes are my family. My goal is the same as Naruto-kuns."

"Ok next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha..."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes well I don't have many of those. My dislikes well you don't need to know them. My dream well I don't really have one." The whole team sweat dropped well aside from Sasuke that is. "Ok meet me at Naruto's Training Ground tomorrow at 7. Oh and unless you like throwing up don't eat breakfast."

Afterwards he shushined away and Hinata and Sasuke looked at Naruto, "He's bluffing. Eat breakfast or you'll regret it. Seeing as how late he was today."

-Training Ground Zero-

Everyone showed up on time. Well everyone except Kakashi, which they all knew would happen. So they all went about training in their own areas. Naruto went about studying the scroll he got from the Shinigami. Sasuke worked on his lightning jutsu. Hinata worked on her katas. After a few hours Narto finished translating the scroll, Sasuke figured out the jutsu, and Hinata mastered the katas for the basic gentle fist. Naruto from the first few translated lines that the scroll had storage seals that react to his blood. The first seal he found contained a summoning contract. It was then that Kakashi showed up, so they all popped chakra pills into their mouths to restore any empty reserves.

"Sorry guys had a meeting with the Shinigami. Apart from being a summoner I also have tasks to perform. Now as I'm sure you all know only nine genin can pass this year. So it is based on a test that every jonin sensei gives. Mine how ever is called the Bell Test," upon saying this he produced two bells. "Your goal is to get one of these bells from me before the alarm goes off. You have four hours. Also whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post and then sent back to the academy."

"S-Sensei there aren't any posts." Kakashi did a hand sign and three posts made out of stone rose up behind Kakashi. He then set the alarm clock and placed it on the middle post. He then tied the two bells to his belt.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Kakashi performed another hand sign activating the clock. Hinata took to hiding in the trees, while Sasuke took to hiding in some bushes. Though Naruto decided to stay behind, 'Well the others are good at hiding, but why didn't he hide?'

"You know Kakashi. I still don't trust you. Seeing as how you tried to kill me and all."

"I really don't blame you. So it seems I'll have to gain your trust again."

"If you prove yourself trust worthy we'll talk." Naruto then got into a battle stance. Kakashi proceeded to pull out his infamous orange-covered book.

"Lesson number one taijutsu." Naruto took this as his que to start. Naruto threw a punch here and there along with a few kicks. Kakashi promptly blocked all of them with little ease. Though Kakashi thought they didn't get the point of the test, but in reality Sasuke and Hinata were analyzing Kakashi's fighting style. Naruto decided to take it up a notch and speed up his attacks. Kakashi then realized that he needed to focus, because Naruto was starting to attack more rapidly.

"Well I guess it's time to take it seriously."

'He's not fighting seriously! I wonder how strong he has truely become.'

Naruto did a few hand signs, "Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu." Naruto held out his hand and a flames compressed them into a ball, which he threw at Kakashi.

Kakashi then dodged the attack, "Lesson number two ninjutsu." Kakashi quickly did hand signs ending in the tiger hand sign. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu." Kakashi contorted his and spewed a huge orange fireball towards Naruto engulfed him. This shocked Hinata and Sasuke until a scorched log landed a few feet away from Kakashi. 'Substitution.'

-Sasuke's location-

"Ok Sasuke your turn. Show him what an Uchiha is made of." Sasuke grabbed several weapons and chucked it at Kakashi and it looked like a hit until the scorched log was embedded with the weapons and Kakashi was no where to be found. "Shit!" Naruto and Sasuke broke into a dead run in separate directions trying to lose Kakashi.

'Damn missed! Hopefully he will come after me instead of Naruto.' Sasuke ran into a clearing to find Kakashi reading his Icha Icha book. "Hello Kakashi. I take it you found me."

"It was easy you figured you found an opening, because of Naruto. Let's go Uchiha." Kakashi put his book away to find a small bird made of lightning ram into his chest. Knocking him into a tree.

"How do you like my newest jutsu? Lightning Release: Thunderbird."

"It was nice, but you should really pay attention to our surroundings. Earth Release: Double Decapitation." Two hands grabbed on to Sasuke's legs and pulled him under ground leaving his head above ground.

"Damn! Hinata it's your move," shouted Sasuke. This confused Kakashi until he felt jabs on his back.

"Eight Trigrams: Thirty-two Palms!" Unfortunately for Hinata it was a shadow clone. All of a sudden Hinata felt a kick in back before she hit a tree.

'Looks like I'll have to intervene,' thought Naruto. "Ninja Art: Clone Massacre." Every clone for a mile radius was dispelled and thanks to Kyuubi's chakra level Naruto could stop clone creation for five minutes.

'Looks like Naruto's back,' thought Kakashi in a nearby tree. Kakashi had created several clones and substituted with one when Hinata attacked. He then commanded another to attack her. Afterwards all of his clones were dispelled. He figured Naruto since Sasuke was at the time incapacitated and Hinata didn't know the one jutsu that could dispell clones without a fight. "Lesson number three genjutsu."

As son as Naruto and Hinata got Sasuke out of the ground Naruto felt something off. He went to tell the others when he saw them collapse under a genjutsu. Luckily with his normal chakra reserves plus the Kyuubi's he was immune to all genjutsu except any involving the Sharingan. "Kai!" After he released the genjutsu Hinata and Sasuke woke up to find Naruto and Kakashi holding each other off.

"You have two more hours and none of you even touched the bells." Kakashi then noticed Hinata and Sasuke holding a bell. He looked down to find to pebbles tied to his belt. "When!?"

"Well Kakashi. I grabbed them when we first fought. Afterwards when you tried to burn me I substituted over to Sasuke. I then gave him one bell and told him it was his turn to fight you. After he gave away his location I went to find Hinata. I then gave her the last bell and we took off to find you two. When we did you had trapped Sasuke, so he signaled for Hinata to attack. Though you used a clone to substitute and another to attack her, when her guard was temporarily down. So as to conserve energy I used a D-ranked jutsu to terminate your clone and any others you had. Afterwards we freed Sasuke and I stopped your genjutsu."

"Impressive and when did you come up with this strategy, when I've been observing you the whole time since the Academy yesterday?"

Sasuke huffed, "Naruto has a bunch of strategies, but he made this one up when you came back to life. He wrote it on a piece of paper he gave us this morning."

"N-Naruto-kun made the transfer very discrete." This impressed Kakashi that the acted like a team, but pretended to work against each other.

"Well you all passed. You are now officially genin of Konoha. I'll report this to the Hokage and we should start missions tomorrow."

Wolf: DONE!

Kyuubi: Well that was interesting.

Wolf: Yep also I'm using jutsus I've seen on fanfiction as well as my own and canon jutsus.

Yami: So who's jutsu did you use?

Wolf: Crossoverparinglover's Fire Ball jutsu. Anyways Review mortals.


	8. First C Rank Mission

"Everyone in position?"

"Raven is in position."

"Fox is in position."

"Eagle is in position."

"Ok confirm the target."

"Fox speaking, target has a red ribbon on the left ear."

"That's her attack!" On that command Naruto and Sasuke ambushed the demon cat Tora. After successful sending the cat up the tree Hinata ran up it and captured the cat. "Good team work guys. I think you've gotten better at this."

"That's because no one else will take the damn mission," replied Sasuke.

"Yeah this is the tenth time this week we've had to capture the damn thing."

"I agree with Naruto-kun." After training with Kakashi for a week Hinata got her finally boost of confidence and got over her stuttering issue. This caused Naruto to ask her out. They have been dating officially for a week.

"Well since you guys have good teamwork down and are very strong I'll ask for a C-rank mission."

-Hokage Tower-

"Good work Team 7 I'm proud of your accomplishment on successfully returning Tora." Meanwhile the three genin were giving the cat death stares.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I would like to request a C-rank mission for my team."

"If you think they are ready Kakashi then ok I'll see what we have." After searching through the C-rank missions he found one he thought was suitable, "Ah here we go. Escort a Leaf ambassador to the Land of Demons. You shall escort the young man to the Land of Demons and protect him and return home with him."

"Perfect we'll accept it."

"Send in the Ambassador," seconds later a rather well built young man entered the room, "this is Asuki Toshiro. You'll be escorting him to the Land of Demons. You are dismissed except for you Naruto."

After everyone left the room Naruto took a seat in front of the Hokage, "What can I do for you Old Man?"

At that the Hokage sighed, "I found out some Intel stating that Orochimaru has some men in the Land of Demons. I'm sending the others as escorts. You are to find Orochimaru's men kill them and stop whatever it is they are doing. As of now you are officially a Tokubetsu genin." The Hokage then produced a white flak jacket and presented it to Naruto. Naruto removed his denim jacket and replaced it with his new flak jacket. "Your dismissed."

-West Gate-

-2 Hours Later-

After explaining to Naruto the situation Team 7 took off to pack and had now arrived with their client. "Ok everyone let's head out." They all took off towards the Land of Demons.

'/Kit I just finished communicating with the other tailed beasts. They said depending on who you plan on improving it should work out./'

'Ok thanks. I plan on improving the Byakugan. Basically I'll reconstruct it from the bottom up.'

'/That sounds do-able. Also I've decided you need a kekkei genkai so I plan on making you one./'

'Whatever Kyuubi.'

After their conversation Team 7 had arrived at a local town 10 miles outside of the Land of Demons. "Hey Kakashi-sensei can we talk for a sec."

"Sure Sasuke, Hinata escort Asuki to a decent hotel and check in. Sasuke you'll room with Asuki for protection. Get three rooms." After they left Naruto went over to a table and sat down. "Does this discussion have to do with your new rank?"

"Yes the Hookage has promoted me to Tokubetsu genin and assigned me a mission of stopping some of Orochimaru's men in the Lands of Demons. After Asuki starts his peace talks or whatever I'll take Sasuke as back-up."

"Sounds like a plan I'll inform Sasuke later. Is there a reason you don't want Hinata?"

"With her Byakugan she's better suited to protect Asuki with you."

"Ok sounds reasonable. Now about your goal."

"What do you know?"

"You plan on destroying Konoha. Sasuke, Hinata and you all want something dangerous done. Also you have possible recruits in the other Rookies as well as Yugao, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Sasuke wants revenge on his brother. Hinata wants to wipe out her clan aside from Neji. Your correct I will topple Konoha, but Orochimsru is a hindrance in the plan."

"And I'm not?"

"Not really you see I can summon the Shinigami herself-"

"The Shingami's a girl?"

"Yeah she doesn't normally let people know that. If I summon her and tell her your not doing your job she's put you through the nine levels of hell in a day." At that Kakashi gulped at the thought of the pain that would happen if such a thing happened. Kakashi nodded in reply and left. "Hello Mizuki I'm glad to see you."

"Hello Naruto-sama," Mizuki arrived with a sound headband on his head and a katana strapped to his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh a mission for Konoha to destroy the men of Orochimaru in the Land of Demons. Why are you here?"

"I came to find a man also here are my reports on Orochimaru."

"Who are you looking for I might be able to help?"

"A blacksmith. He was once called the Demon Sword Maker. Orochimaru wants him to improve my katana and make one for somebody he plans on recruiting in the future."

"Very well I'll come with you. He sounds like a possible ally to have in my future plans."

Wolf: DONE!

Yami: Do you have to yell?

Kyuubi: Yeah I'm taking a nap.

Wolf: Your always napping.

Kyuubi: You try being sealed up

Wolf: Whatever. Anyways review mortals.


	9. Weird Fortune in the Land of Demons

Mizuki and Naruto left the front of the local town and started roaming through the various blacksmith shops. After checking all of the shops and coming up with nothing Naruto decided turn in for the night and ordered Mizuki to do the same. "Naruto-sama how long will you be in this town?"

"Until I find this blacksmith. I'll just send a chi bushin along with my team for the mission."

Mizuki wandered off to find a hotel with an extra room. Naruto slowly walked to Hinata's chakra signature. Ever since Kakashi's resurrection he took up the art of sensory. It had it's flaws like sensory seals did, but it was necessary for assassinations or trailing an enemy. He eventually wanted to master his abilities to it's up most potential, but since he had to play nice with the village it was only getting in his way. Naruto also took up meditation which helped him hone his sensory skills and get a grasp on his chakra. After a while he convinced Sasuke to take up meditation as a secondary chakra control exercise. Hinata already did it to help perfect her Byakugan, but unfortunately because of her mother she had the weakest Byakugan in the Hyuuga family. Though it was proceeding well with her training outside of her old clan's techniques. So having a civilian paid off in the end even if she died giving birth to Hanabi.

After pondering these thoughts Naruto arrived at the hotel to find a red haired man and a blue haired women arguing with the inn keeper about the not being any rooms available. After a frustrating argument the red haired man left beyond pissed. Naruto finding this interesting decided to tail the man and his blue haired friend. After ten minutes of walking the blue haired women was able to catch up to here friend.

"Nagato please calm yourself before you do something regrettable."

The newly named Nagato turned around to reveal him wearing a normal black shirt and black cargo pants. His red hair reached his shoulder blades, but his most noticeable features were his eyes. You couldn't make out his iris, but the pupil could still be identified. The rest of his eyes consisted of a ripple pattern with the space filled in with grayish-purple colored tint to his eyes. "Konan I'm just frustrated. It's his anniversary and we can't even get a room to celebrate it in peace. You can relax I won't blow up the town or anything."

Konan sensed something and turned around revealing her to be in a standard jonin outfit. She decided to keep here hair up and it reminded him of Anko except less sadistic looking. In her hair you could make a white paper rose nestled near her left ear. Like her friend her clothing consisted of darker colors. "Come on out I know your there."

Naruto deciding he was to tired to get into a fight walked out of his hiding place. "I see your a sensor as well. That coupled with a mysterious doujutsu makes you guys powerful."

"How long were you following us," asked Konan.

"Ever since the incident at the hotel. Thought you looked interesting and wondering if I could help."

"Like how," questioned the anxious Nagato.

"I just so happen to have a room in the hotel, but I want some information in exchange for the room."

"What makes you think we won't kill you and take your key?"

"Well Konan I don't have the room key on me."

"What do you want to know," asked the impatient Nagato.

"Your eyes what are they called?"

"The Rinnegan. Anything else?"

"Yes I need a vial of your blood then."

"WHAT?!" Konan immediately went on the offensive only to be stopped by Nagato.

"He only wants some blood. He's not threatening my life it was a simple request," turning to Naruto. "Why is my blood required?"

"An acquaintance of mine and his siblings need to perform a ritual to keep their mother from escaping from her prison. If allowed she will destroy the earth and all who live in it."

Nagato upon hearing this pulled out five vials and filled them with his blood. After sealing the vials Naruto along with Konan guided the light headed Nagato back to the hotel for a good nights rest.

-Two days later-

After arriving in the Land of Demons, Team 7 escorted Asuki to the village's leader. After walking for two days the group had arrived at the Village Hidden by Darkness, where Asuki would do his peace agreements with the land's daimyo and the village's leader. While heading to the center of the village an old woman grabbed Naruto's wrist, "What you seek is only granted by anger, always shrouded by darkness. Tread lightly on this path for none have returned from this ordeal."

Naruto just gazed at the woman and waited for her to release him. After her ominous sounding speech the woman released him and walked off in a daze, which didn't go unnoticed by Team 7.

"I heard rumors of how creepy this place it, but that takes the cake," said Asuki for the first time since they left the village.

"Come on we have work to do. Sasuke your with me. Hinata I need you to help Kakashi with this mission. Something tells me this won't end as a C-ranked mission."

With that Kakashi and Hinata led Asuki to the center of the village to meet up with the leader. While Naruto led Sasuke around the village to find anything that reeked of snake. He couldn't wait to throw Orochimaru's plans a curve ball. After a few hours of searching the two only came up with rumors and leads that were false. Naruto noticed it was getting late so he found Sasuke and headed off to a hotel Kakashi told him of.

Wolf: Done! You probably all think I rushed Nagato's appearance.

Yami: Seems like it.

Wolf: No one asked for your opinion. Kyuubi put that down! Anyways I wanted to stress that Naruto needs the blood of a Rinnegan user and renew the Juubi's seal.

Kyuubi: You could of just gave Naruto the Rinnegan.

Wolf: It wouldn't work with the way I designed it.

Yami: Whatever.

Wolf: Review mortals or suffer from a bad story.


	10. Important Announcement

Important Announcement

I know a lot of people have been accepting updates to my stories, especially _Naruto's Final Straw_. The problem is I haven't felt inspired or motivated to write anything. This is why I said in my newest story _Naruto Evolution_, that I wanted at least 25 reviews or else a new chapter. Then a reviewer told me it was a little too much to ask for from a story with less then 1000 words in it. I slept on it so I've come up with a compromise. Something I think everyone can agree on. Since my motivation stems from the readers reviews I've come up with a way to keep you, the reader, and me happy.

From now on for every chapter upload I want at least 10 reviews for all chapters above the 1000 word mark. Any chapter below I'll take 5 reviews. The condition also being flame reviews count as nothing and each review has to be from different people.

Also I'll be putting up a poll on my page soon and the top two stories of the poll will be the ones I will update until I reach the Shippuden Era of the story. The only story I will update during the poll is _Naruto Evolution_ since the review count on that story completes the Reader-Author Compromise.

So until then Ja Ne!

Edit: 4/7/2013:

The poll is still open also you can review more then once, but based on the chapter if you have already reviewed on one chapter then your review doesn't count. It will count on chapters you have already reviewed on.

Until I close the poll I'll upload a new chapter for the two stories in the lead.


	11. Announcement

Just go to the link on my Profile. I can't get the link to appear in announcement.


End file.
